The Moon Slaves
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: "I was bitten. Now I am a slave to the moon. I don't want to hurt them but how can I control myself as the beast? But HE has an idea. A CURE. A hope." Seddie. T for violence and werewolf action.
1. Attack

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know I already wrote a werewolf story but I honestly didn't like it much. Those weren't real werewolves y'know. I wanna try again and I'll decide if I delete the other one or not. You tell me.**

* * *

><p>Sam walked silently down the Seattle streets with her hands crammed deep in her pockets and her sneakers making no noise as they hit the side walk. She looked behind her every so often to make sure she wasn't being followed, a trick she learned from a fellow cellmate in juvie. But the street was like a ghost town, minus the stray tumbleweeds rolling across the desolate plains. It wasn't like she was afraid of anything the streets had to offer, it was more like a lookout for a stray police car or cop waiting to drag her away.<p>

Sam moved faster as she grew more paranoid. Then she noticed it. Silence. In the middle of a populated city and no sound could be heard to speak of. Sure, she was around the back streets but even moments before she could hear the sound of cars honking and people shouting.

Then she heard it.

A low, sorrowful moan floated in the air from an alleyway ahead of her. Unexplainable goosebumps rose on Sam's neck and arms. The intelligent part of her brain told her to run and don't stop until she was back on Carly's couch with a turkey leg clutched in her fist. The Sam part of her brain told her to go check it out. She slowly crept into the alley with her hands held out in front of her. She edged her eyes around the dumpster and saw a man curled up against the wall. He didn't look homeless as he was wearing clean clothes and his hair was cropped.

"Hello?" Sam said, reaching out to touch the man, "Dude?" He moaned again and pulled tightly on his shoulders. Sam put her hand lightly on the man's shoulder and shook him gently. The man's arm lashed out and grabbed hold of Sam's wrist, nearly crushing it in his grasp.

"OW! Let go you creep!" Sam cried, wriggling to escape his clutches. The man lifted his head and opened his mouth, letting a snarl rip from his throat. His eyes were a startling turquoise with thin slits for pupils in the middle. His teeth were like fangs, dripping with thick saliva that ran down his chin. Sam's eyes widened in shock as her attacker started to morph. His face extended into a long snout with his teeth sliding out of his mouth. Sharp claws burst from his fingernails and dug into Sam's wrist. His hands melted together to form massive paws. He stood up to allow his knees to break and reform into dog-like shape, also allowing his spine to extend, forming a long tail. Then, patches of thick, gnarled, gray fur sprouted from his pores and covered every inch of his animal-like body.

A fully grown werewolf rose above her and let out a deep, bone-chilling howl to the full moon. Sam's wrist was released and she fell back on the cold pavement. As soon as she moved, the werewolf swatted her back to the ground with a swipe of his paw. The full moon was high in the sky behind the werewolf's head. Sam was truly panicking now. She jumped to her feet and ducked when a paw came flying at her face. She spun around and bolted out of the alley.

She glanced behind her to see the hulky beast sprinting after her on four legs. He came closer and closer until his teeth grazed against her jacket. Sam felt the fangs tug her backwards, sending her crashing into a pile of garbage. She groaned and felt two huge paws grip her shoulders.

"Get off…" she said groggily as her head throbbed with pain. A wet nose was sniffing the exposed skin on her upper arm where the jacket had torn.

"No…No get away." Sam swung weakly at the werewolf's twisted smile. Her eyes drooped and everything became blurry. Then, Sam felt the razor sharp teeth sink into her flesh as the werewolf took a bite. Her eyes flew open and she let out a scream of anguish and terror. The werewolf ripped his teeth out and smashed his paws over his long, furry ears. Sam continued to scream and the werewolf continued to whine and paw at his head. He finally backed away from the screaming girl and went running off around the corner. Sam rolled over on her side and clutched the bleeding punctures on her arm. She put her hands over the wound and was surprised to find it ice cold. The icy feeling slowly grew hotter and hotter until she couldn't help but yell out.

Her whole body was ablaze inside. Sam writhed and flailed her arms until the burning feeling slowly grew colder and colder until she was curled up in a tight ball, shivering violently and feeling the pain of frostbite. Then Sam's internal temperature skyrocketed until it reached a peak of absolute pain; then it dropped to below freezing once more.

All night, Sam endured these bipolar symptoms. She cried out and rolled over on her face as the fire and ice grew worse every time they shifted back and forth faster and faster until she couldn't even tell which was which. By morning, she was curled up on bags of garbage behind an apartment building, covered in scraps of trash and rotting food. And that's where Carly found her the same afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I felt a gentle hand slowly tugging on my hair and shaking my shoulder. My head was swampy and full of slush as I tried to figure out how to open my eyes. The afternoon sunlight nearly blinded me when I finally got my brain working.

"Who's there?" I croaked, feeling out with my hands.

"Sam! It's Carly. What the heck are doing in a pile of garbage behind my building?" Carly grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the trash. My eyes finally adjusted to the light.

Whoa.

Everything was so…clear. It was like someone added extreme HD to my eyesight. I could smell a hotdog stand nearby which made my mouth start to water. I grabbed Carly's hand and pulled her out into the crowded sidewalk. There wasn't a hotdog stand but some guy with a _single _hotdog.

"Umm, Sam? I thought you were going to explain why you're sleeping in garbage and covered in blood." Carly yelled.

"Hey Carls you don't have to yell!" I yelped, covering my ears.

"I didn't. I said it normally." Carly had one eyebrow raised in confusion. Her arms were crossed tightly and she was studying me.

"Can I shower at your place?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Fine, fine." Carly sighed and waved at me to tag along.

As we rode upwards on the elevator, I could still hear Lewbert screeching in the lobby even though we were passing the third floor. The sound didn't fade until we passed above the fifth floor. I stuck a finger in my ear and felt around.

"Sam, what have I told you about picking your ear in public?" Carly said sternly. I snapped my hand to my side and glanced sideways at her. I could almost see every individual hair on Carly's head. I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles until stars popped in front of my eyes.

The elevator dinged and we walked onto Carly's floor. I could hear faint rustling and people moving around inside their apartments. Someone coughed, making me jump.

"_What is the matter with you?" _Carly said, holding me steady.

"I just…really need a shower." I gulped.

"So you get all jumpy and weird when you don't bathe?" Carly frowned. I nodded and tugged at my collar. Carly shook her head and unlocked her front door. I hopped up the stairs and rushed to the bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it. I rushed to the mirror and inspected my face. Everything looked normal. No weird rashes, no bumps, no oozing. There was a slight discoloration in my left eye but everything else look A-Okay.

Then I pulled back my jacket sleeve. It looked like a huge dog bit right into my skin. Oh right. It did. Then it hit me like bricks. That was a werewolf. And it bit me. It bit me. Oh…shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Read<strong>

**~The CABAL~**

arrossice

aussiemma,

axel100,

BaalRules,

BoxOfTrinkets,

boxofpiglets,

Champagne Scene,

Coyote Laughs,

Deviocity,

hidden-in-the-pictures,

ItalianBabexo8,

iCabal,

iCarlyangst,

iLuvNathanKrEsS,

JamesTheGreater,

KeyLimePie14,

KingxLeon21,

Myjumpingsocks,

ober22,

pairababes,

pearlbutton328,

Pieequals36,

pigwiz,

PsychoticAppleSauce,

Tech-Man,

The Earl of Sandwich,

twowritehands,

Virgoleo23,

Waffles Of Doom,

xXACCEBXx

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

The Cabal authors produce the best


	2. The Morning After

**Sam's POV**

I let out an audible moan as the hot water rushed over my freezing skin. I used my fingernails to scrape off the dried blood that caked my shoulder and left arm. I stared at the strange circle of puncture wounds for a long time. They throbbed along with my heartbeat and felt very cold despite the boiling water the rained upon my body. I sat in the shower until the water started to feel lukewarm. I turned off the water and reached out for a towel. When my fingers only felt an empty basket, I stuck my head out of the curtains and saw only a thin hand towel that would maybe cover up my front. My clothes were gone but Carly probably picked them up to wash them.

"Great," I growled quietly to myself. It wasn't really a problem though. Carly's seen my butt before (my bathing suit slipped when I went down a Trip n' Slide) and Spencer was out for an early dumpster diving session at the junkyard. I wrapped the towel as far as it would go around my body. It covered me up just enough, but my butt would still be on display. Oh well, as long as no one was visiting. I opened the bathroom door and silently made my way down the hallway and into the living room where a fresh basket of clothes were sitting on the coffee table. I began to dig through it to find a bra and some clothes. Maybe it was my concentration that made me miss the door across the hall opening and the jiggle of Carly's front door. Just when I heard the handle turn, it was too late to run. Freddie came walking in with his eyes plastered to his phone.

I stood there frozen, clutching the small towel for dear life, hoping that he would poof into magic nerd dust. No such luck. Freddie's eyes snapped to me in my questionable towel and a black bra with the words "Squeeze Me!" in huge white letters on the front clutched in my fist. Why did I have to buy that bra as a gag gift for Carly? Freddie's face turned so red I thought his face would burst from so much blood in one area.

"FREDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled, finally spiraling back to reality.

"I came here to show you this new update for iCarly!" he cried, snapping his head to the left and clamping his eyes shut.

"LEARN TO KNOCK!" I scampered up the stairs and slammed Carly's door behind me, making sure it was locked. I yanked on some boxer shorts and a large black hoodie before going back down the stairs again. Freddie was sitting on the couch with his face shoved in a pillow.

"You can look now Fredwad. I'm dressed," I laughed awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" His voice was muffled by the stripped pillow. He cautiously lifted his face from the cushion and glanced at me. He sighed in relief and tossed the pillow on the floor.

"I'm really sorry about that, Sam."He said, a blush creeping to his face again.

"Let's never mention it again and we'll call it even." I said, punching him in the arm.

"Deal," He agreed, bumping my fist with his. Suddenly, my stomach growled so loudly even Freddie looked around curiously. I'd never felt such intense hunger in my whole life.

"So hungryyyyyy…." I moaned, clutching my stomach. I rolled off the couch and bolted to the kitchen where I quickly grabbed the nearest plate of fried chicken and devoured it quickly, bones and all. I licked my lips and patted my sunken stomach heartily. I bounded back into the living room where Fredwad was staring at me with his jaw hanging to the floor.

"What?" I snapped, plopping back down on the couch.

"Sam, did you eat the _bones?" _Freddie asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course not! Didn't you see me throw them away?" I lied, tucking a leg bone deeper in my jacket pocket.

"Liar…" Freddie whispered almost silently. Doesn't matter how quietly he said it, I heard it. I tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms to the floor.

"I am _not _a liar you dork!" I hissed into his terrified face.

"How the hell did you hear me?" He said, hopelessly trying to flail his arms out of my grip

"Err, Mama hears _everything!" _I yelled. My face was literally inches from his when the door opened and Carly waltzed in, her arms heavy with grocery bags. She stopped and stared at the scene before her. I was on top of Fredwad with my face two inches away from his. Not to mention my very short boxers. I jumped off of him and kicked his side with my foot.

"That's for calling me a liar." I spat, turning to Carly who looked relieved that I hadn't killed Freddie.

"Hey Sam," She greeted, "Have a good shower?"

"Yeah, I just got bit by a wild dog or something last night." I shrugged, peaking into her bag that the smell of raw meat wafted from. Raw meat? Gross! But then again, it sounded super appetizing.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere to make sure you don't have rabies or something?" Carly asked, her voice heavy with concern.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I said, picking a bone fragment out of my teeth to look convincing. Inside, I was coming apart at the seams. Carly frowned at my lack of concern but went back to putting away the groceries. While she deposited some yogurt into the fridge, I swiped the package of raw meat off the counter and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Put it back Sam." Freddie said, walking into the kitchen. I wanted to claw his face off but I grudgingly put the meat back on the counter. I sat down on a barstool and watched Carly and Freddie put away the groceries. I felt my body gradually become colder as the minutes passed. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders and shivered. My bite wound throbbed painfully and burned savagely. I tried to cover my grunt of pain with a cough.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked maternally.

"Just my bite." I said, wincing, "It's a little sore." I wobbled over to the couch and wrapped a thick blanket around myself tightly. Carly came over and put a hand to my forehead.

"Sam, you're on fire!" Carly said, pulling her phone out of her pocket, "I'm calling a doctor." I tried to protest but my teeth were chattering so much, I couldn't utter a single word. She walked behind the couch and chatted with the receptionist about my symptoms and how soon she could fit me in. Freddie sat down on the other end of the couch, looking at me worriedly.

"Hey, Fredward! Why don't you make yourself useful and spare some of that body heat?" I snapped, my whole body rocking with shivers. Freddie scooted closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Ahhhh….. he was so freaking warm.

"Sam, your appointment is in half an hour. Let's get going." Carly said, grabbing my hand to pull me off the couch.

"I don't wanna." I wined like a child. She yanked me off the couch and pulled me upstairs to put on some appropriate clothes. I put on a pair of thick sweatpants over my boxers and two more jackets over my first.

"Ready to go?" Carly felt my forehead again.

"Can we take Freddie?" I asked, thinking of his warmth.

"Um, why?"

"He's so warm…" I said without thinking. Carly raised an eyebrow but nodded. We walked downstairs where Freddie was waiting by the stairs.

"Let's go Fredward." I said, grabbing his wrist.

"Wait, I'm coming too?" Freddie asked.

"Yep, you're warm. Let's go."

We all piled into Carly's little compact car and made our way to St. Agony's Family Doctor. Freddie and Carly were mostly supporting my weight while we walked into the bland waiting room. It was mostly people with minor cough or a runny nose. I guess that's why they wanted to see me first.

"Sam Puckett?" A cheerful woman called as soon as I sat down. I grumbled and stood back up to follow the nurse back to a blindingly white room with one chair and an examination bed. I curled up on the hard mattress while Carly sat down in the hard plastic chair. The door creaked open and a doctor that looked to be in his 60s strode in merrily.

"Hello Sam." He said, shaking my freezing hand. Something flashed in his eyes but he smiled and turned to his laptop.

"Sounds like you got a nasty case of the flu." He said, chuckling, "Any unusual symptoms?"

"Well, sometimes I'm really cold like right now and sometimes it's like a billion degrees inside my body." I explained, hoping he would wave it off as the flu again. The same looked appeared on his face again but he wiped it away once more with a smile.

"I see. Could you two step out for a moment so I can ask Sam a few questions?" The doctor said sweetly to Carly and Freddie.

"Yeah sure." They said, waving and stepping out of the room.

"It's been a while since I've seen a werewolf." The doctor chuckled, taking off his glasses.

"Um, what?"

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

arrossice

aussiemma,

axel100,

BaalRules,

BoxOfTrinkets,

boxofpiglets,

Champagne Scene,

Coyote Laughs,

Deviocity,

hidden-in-the-pictures,

ItalianBabexo8,

iCabal,

iCarlyangst,

iLuvNathanKrEsS,

JamesTheGreater,

KeyLimePie14,

KingxLeon21,

Myjumpingsocks,

ober22,

pairababes,

pearlbutton328,

Pieequals36,

pigwiz,

PsychoticAppleSauce,

Tech-Man,

The Earl of Sandwich,

twowritehands,

Virgoleo23,

Waffles Of Doom,

xXACCEBXx

**From fluff, to face melting angst.**

The Cabal authors produce the best


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent for a moment before I found the ability to speak up.

"Excuse me?" I spluttered, adjusting the jackets to cover the bite marks on my arm.

"You're a werewolf Sam." The doctor said, putting on his pair of spectacles, "I know one when I see one, believe me." He lifted the sleeve on his lab coat to reveal the same circle of puncture wound scars similar to mine.

"Doc, you're…one of them too?" I was in total shock mode. He nodded sadly and shifted his sleeve back into place. I reluctantly slid my oversized jacket over to reveal my own fresh wounds. The doctor pulled out a flashlight and closely inspected each one for several minutes. He poked and prodded each one, also taking out a small dose of blood. He set my blood under a microscope and looked at it very carefully before shutting it off and disposing of my blood.

"I should warn you Sam," he said gently but firmly, "This will never be easy. You're going to find many changes about yourself that can be potentially dangerous for your friends."

"But I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't, Sam. But, the beast will." Doc said seriously, "You need to get away from them each time the moon is full and find a place where you can't harm anyone." I nodded and yanked my jacket back over the bite.

"So when will the radical temperature changes stop?" I asked. I could already feel my temp rising.

"As soon as your body is done reacting to the werewolf venom. So maybe about twelve hours tops. I assume your sight, hearing, and sense of smell have all dramatically increased."

"Yeah, my sight and hearing are crazy sensitive and my smell hasn't really changed too much." I said.

"Well it will. At first it'll be pretty intense but it will lighten up after a while." Doc winked and scribbled down a phone number on his clipboard. He stashed it in my pocket after tearing it off the notebook it was attached too.

"Give me a call if you have any questions. Just tell the nurse your name and she won't get suspicious."

"Thanks Doc." I said with a grin. I hopped off the table and left the room with a blueberry lollipop in my mouth and a large "I'm a good patient!" sticker slapped on my chest. Carly and Freddie were waiting patiently out in the hallway with their hands folded in their lap.

"C'mon guys, let's get the heck out of here." We walked out of the Doctor's office and once again piled into Carly's tiny compact vehicle. As the car zoomed across town, I began to shed my layers and layers of jackets. I was sweating like crazy and soon I was in nothing but my boxers and a bra, much to Fredhead's embarrassment.

"Can you turn on the freaking A/C please?" I whined, fanning myself with my hand.

"I can't Sam, I'm almost out of gas." Carly said with a disapproving look at my near nakedness. Freddie was staring intensely out the car window, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment from earlier this morning.

"What's the matter? Never seen a body this hot before?" I teased, flicking his arm. Freddie shook his head but didn't look at me. I chortled but started to cough and sputter when the impossibly strong scent of cinnamon invaded my nostrils and made my whole face burn with pain.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked, thumping me on the back.

"How much cologne did you pour on yourself this morning?" I wheezed.

"Oh sorry, I dropped the bottle and half of it spilled all over my pants."

"That would explain it." My eyes watered and my nose stung like crazy. Carly finally pulled up into the parking garage and turned off the car. I hopped out and swallowed deep gulps of fresh air. The pain in my nose slowly subsided and my body temperature began to lower back to the norm. Now to get through the first transformation.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days before first full moon<strong>

I would tell you that I was nervous but I wasn't. In fact, I was so deeply buried in denial that I sometimes convinced myself that it was all a dream. Of course my amazing senses and faster than lightning reflexes begged to differ and snapped me out of dreamland. Along with the amazing new abilities came the heavy price of searing pain in my joints. Some days I could hardly walk without some kind of body to lean on. Due to my amazing hearing, my grades drastically improved and my overall school performance became brighter.

Carly, Freddie and I strode down the hallways of Ridgeway toward the cafeteria for some much needed lunch. While we stopped at Carly's locker so she could grab some cash, my nose picked up the scent of freshly cooked food.

"Mmmm. Tacos today." I moaned in starvation.

"How do you know?" Freddie asked.

"I can smell it. Duh." I blurted out.

"But the cafeteria is on the other side of the school." Carly joined the conversation.

"I'm just joking with you guys. I uh, saw the lunch menu before school." I laughed nervously and hid a grimace that threatened to show as my knee gave a painful stab.

"Good one Sam." Carly said sarcastically, "But not your best." I followed in their wake, cursing my stupid mistake. I needed to be careful and hold my tongue to avoid any awkward confessions. At least I was right about the tacos.


End file.
